Another Chance
by LostInFantasy824
Summary: Hi, my name is Natsuki and I fell in love with my best friend, Shizuru, but I was too afraid to tell her. Instead of confessing I run, hoping to forget. Years later the fates reunite us under the most surprising circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters. I enjoy the dynamic between Shizuru and Natsuki and so choose to write about them. I haven't written many stories so please don't judge too harshly. This is all for fun. Some slight OOC and AU.

Introduction: Hi, my name is Natsuki Kuga and I fell in love with my best friend, Shizuru Fujino, but I was too afraid to tell her. Instead of confessing I run, hoping to forget. Years later the fates reunite us under the most surprising circumstances.

* * *

><p>My story starts with, unfortunately. Yes, I had the unfortunate situation of falling in love with my best friend. Why is it unfortunate; because it is an unrequited love. Do you want to know why it's even more unfortunate? Because we are both females. I know that in this modern age, there is a higher acceptance of these relationships, but will she be the half of the population that still frowns upon this idea? Knowing her, I don't believe so, but it's very different between accepting the idea and actually having to deal with the idea.<p>

My name is Natsuki Kuga and, yes, I fell in love with my best friend Shizuru Fujino. I never told her and for years I kept this a secret. I just wanted to enjoy her presence, whatever she may give me. After so many years, my love never wavered, which was the difficult part. One can only keep such a love inside for so long. Instead of facing her, proclaiming my love, I decided to run. I thought it would be less painful to try to bury my feelings rather than deal with rejection.

It wouldn't be until years later that I would understand that this was the wrong choice. Rejection or not, it's not good to keep such things inside. Love is meant to be shared with others and if she didn't accept it, then that was her loss, not mine. If only I wasn't so stupid, young and naïve. Oh well, let's continue with this story.

We had met in college and had become the best of friends. Shizuru was two years younger than me, but we still connected just as easily. It was nice because sometimes it felt like I had a little sister to take care of. I fell in love with her the instant I met her. She was so adorable when we first met and her looks were almost goddess-like. Not to say I'm that shallow, but honestly, with any person there has to be some sort of physical attraction first. The more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her kind soul. Though she did have an evil streak, at times she would tease me mercilessly. Apparently she enjoyed seeing me blush and embarrassing the heck out of me. I guess I secretly enjoyed it because I knew this was her true self because she only acted this way with those closest to her. It was how she showed she cared, _well kinda_.

College was one of the best times of my life because of her, but once we graduated things changed. Of course they would, but they didn't change for the better. My love was still burning strong and I was still too afraid to confess. We had to get on with our lives. We each become busier as I started working, while she eventually started working towards getting into law school. It's not that I didn't understand her busyness, but I started feeling neglected. It felt like she would make time for everyone else, except me. I didn't want to be irrational about it so I kept this to myself. I probably was over thinking it all, but I still couldn't help feeling hurt.

This pain kept growing and instead of asking her for more time, I ran. For the longest time I've had plans of starting my own company, but there was something holding me back: Shizuru. However, when all the pain accumulated and opportunity came knocking I decided to leave the country to start my business. I quietly left. I didn't really leave word with her. I thought that if I didn't see her this love would just die. This had just become too painful for me and I thought that she didn't care. That was the problem, she never showed me enough that she did care about me. I know she wasn't the sentimental/emotional type, and yet this was the part that I didn't like about her because it made me doubt myself all the time. It isn't until much later that I learn that it's not that she didn't care, she just didn't feel that it was a need to show it all the time. Maybe if I had talked to her about it, she would've at least made an effort for me. Right?

Anyways, I needed a change. I needed to be away from her, or so I thought. I hope I had made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

Chapter 2

AU: _Italics _means thoughts or internal monologue. Normally to distinguish when internal thoughts are going on with multiple characters at the same time. Thoughts aren't limited to being in italics.

Summary: Natsuki is in love with Shizuru, but is in too much pain to continue being around her. She also felt neglected so she decided to run. She left the country to start her own business and years later we continue her story.

* * *

><p>[4 years later]<p>

Time had passed and my company was thriving. It was enough to expand and despite all emotional reasoning I ended up setting up my new corporate headquarters in _her _hometown. It was honestly a strategically good location, it wasn't because of her that I came back to Japan. Still, I worried about if I saw her. In the end I decided if the fates wanted it then we will meet again. The years had been good to me in regards to my career, my physical appearance, and it helped to be away from her. At first it was so hard. Thoughts of her constantly flooded my mind when I first moved, but soon enough my attention turned towards my work. If I didn't pay attention my company would've suffered immensely for it. I distracted myself with work and eventually I thought of her less. It was like the saying, "Out of sight, out of mind." When I did think of her it was less painful. Maybe my love had become a friendly love, instead of a romantic one. In truth, it wasn't, my love had just been subdued.

Of course Shizuru and I hadn't lost complete contact, we were still friends. The contact was minimal though. I thought it was best. It definitely hurt less, so maybe it was for the best. Still, I had not found anyone to fill my empty heart. Everything was going well, but I still wasn't completely living life.

Though in one moment everything would change.

[Woman's POV]

We turn our story towards a young woman walking the streets of Kyoto. _Yay! I'm back home. It's nice to be on break and back home. School has been killing me. _The streets of her hometown were still as crowded as ever as she tried to walk to grab some food. She was stopped at an intersection waiting for the crosswalk signal to change.

_Man, why is it so crowded today? _

All of a sudden someone started pushing. A man was in a rush, trying to get to the head of the crowd so that he could immediately cross when the lights changed. This woman wasn't ready for the contact and immediately lost her balance from the force. She was pushed to the ground into the intersection as a car was turning right into her pathway. S_hit!_ It was too late, she couldn't react. She closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the impact.

[Natsuki's POV, moments before this incident]

I had gone out by myself to grab lunch, sometimes I needed that time to myself even as amazing my coworkers were. There were a lot of restaurants close to the office that I could walk to. I had just finished lunch and was walking back to the office. I stopped at an intersection, waiting for the traffic light to change so we could walk. There were a lot of people filled at each corner of the intersection. I briefly glanced and noticed that the corner that I needed to cross to was especially crowded.

The lights changed, the cars started going. If it was possible, the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. I was looking towards the corner I needed to get to and in that crowded corner someone was pushed out into the intersection. It wasn't just a light push, she lost her balance and was in the intersection as a car was turning right into her pathway. In a split second I made my decision without hesitation. I ran. Instinctively I felt drawn to this person. I **needed **to save her. With speed and power that I didn't even know I possessed I ran to her, picked her up in my arms and flipped out of the intersection. (Natsuki is secretly a ninja. fu fu fu) We were safe.

There was only a select few that actually saw what happened, otherwise everyone was oblivious to the disaster that almost happened. I could hear the questions of others asking if we were okay. I couldn't hear them, all that mattered to me was the person in my arms. She was holding onto my neck for dear life, slightly trembling and her head buried into my neck. I could tell she was softly crying. _Poor thing, must be scared to death. _ I softly whispered to her, "Miss, are you alright?"

There was no response. _She's definitely just shook up_. _I should go with a different approach. _"Miss, you're safe now. Everything is okay now." _This time I got a reaction. I still couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she heard my words. _

She slowly started registering my words and relaxed a little more, though her trembling was far from gone. She slowly started reacting and slowly started moving her head away from my neck. I decided it was okay to ask again, "Miss, are you… " My voice trailed off as I saw two mesmerizing ruby eyes staring at me.

I was barely able to utter the next word, but it softly came out, "Shizuru…"


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chance

Chapter 3

AU: Thank for all the reviews! I'll try to keep this story moving, but please be patient. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I'll work on smoothing out the rough edges in the future.

Summary: Natsuki has now returned back to Japan, back to her love's hometown. It is a typical day, or so she thinks. She's out for her lunch break and about to return to her office. However, that fateful day she saves a woman from near-death. This woman turns out to be none other than her unrequited love, Shizuru.

* * *

><p>[Shizuru's POV]<p>

_I braced myself for the impending impact. Surprisingly it never came. I was so confused. I was so scared. I should be in pain right now, but what happened? Tears are slowly streaming down my face from the fear. I slowly started to be more aware of where I was. I started to hear what others were saying. "Safe" Out of all the noises, that was the only word I registered. Once I did, I noticed I was somehow in someone's arms. I could tell they were strong, the hold was warm, I felt protected. I was clinging onto her for dear life. My head was buried in her neck and I could smell her scent. Her scent, her hold, it all felt familiar. Do I know this person? I hear words of comfort and am finally calm enough to face my savior. I slowly move my head away from her neck to face her. It's __**her **__… two dazzling emerald eyes are looking into my own. If I wasn't so close I probably would've missed it, but I hear her faintly call out my name. _

[Normal POV]

It took them both a moment to realize that in fact they do know each other.

The driver that had almost hit Shizuru had pulled off to the side of the road with a near heart attack. One moment he was turning onto the road and then all of a sudden there appeared two people in the middle of the road. He didn't even realize that Shizuru was pushed out onto the road until Natsuki had dashed out to save her. There was no screeching of tires to brake. Why? Because he had no time to react. Why? Because he wasn't paying attention due to being on his phone. He was thankful that no one got hurt. Eventually when he calmed his nerves he got out of his car to approach the two girls.

"Are you two alright?" stranger-san slowly approaches the two girls.

Natsuki turns her body toward him with Shizuru still in her arms. She turns her head to Shizuru, "You alright, Shizuru?"

Shizuru is still shocked by the whole ordeal. She slowly nods her head at Natsuki.

"Thank goodness. You girls gave me a scare there."

Natsuki's face hardens, giving the man her famous Kuga death glare. Her voice turns cold, "Well, maybe you should make sure you're not on the phone next time."

Accidents happen, but doing stupid things such as talking on the phone when you're not supposed to really pissed Natsuki off. _What if I wasn't here to save her? She definitely would've gotten extremely hurt or even killed! _

Stranger-san was shocked by Natsuki's tone and was ashamed that he was caught. But when he caught Natsuki's glare, he was afraid for his life. He quickly mumbled an apology and scurried back to his car. Natsuki really wanted to beat up this man for almost hurting Shizuru, but having Shizuru in her arms reminded her that she needed to take care of her first.

A million things were running through Shizuru's head. _Natsuki is right in front of me. I can't believe I was just saved and by her out of all the people in this world. I have to... _

Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by Natsuki's concerned voice, "Hey Shizuru, are you really alright? You're not …"

Natsuki's words were interrupted by a panicked-looking person. "SHIZURU! OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Natsuki tensed for a second and held Shizuru a little closer because she didn't know who this person was. You can't blame her, she just wanted to protect Shizuru from everything and anything that could harm her.

"Reito, please calm down. As you can see I'm alright thanks to my savior-chan." Shizuru calmly replied. She just had to tease her Natsuki, it had been too long since she had done so.

"Mouu! Shizuru, do you _have _to add the chan?" as Natsuki retorted to the nickname. If you looked closely enough a small tinge of pink adorned Natsuki's cheeks.

_Still as easy to tease my dear Natsuki. _

Reito was relieved. He was an old friend of Shizuru's and happened to be in the area. He saw everything happen, but felt powerless to do anything. Everything just happened so quickly. He was entirely grateful to this person for saving his friend. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Reito. I am an old friend of Shizuru's and was just concerned for her well-being. Thank you so much for saving my friend. May I ask who you are?"

"Hi, my name is Natsuki. Actually, coincidentally, I'm Shizuru's old college friend and I'm thankful that I was able to get to her in time," she politely replied to Reito.

After all the introductions they finally got to the matter at hand. "Shizuru are you okay? Not hurt are you?"

"I'm alright now, thanks to you, Natsuki"

Natsuki knew this would be the end of her reunion with Shizuru. Afterall she was physically unharmed and her friend was right there to take care of her.

With a gentle voice, "I'm glad, really glad," Natsuki directed towards Shizuru. She then looked towards Reito, "well I think you can take care of her now, right?"

Reito immediately replied, "yes, yes, of course. Again, thank you so much. I can barely imagine what might have happened if you weren't there."

Natsuki took a step towards Reito and was about to hand Shizuru over to Reito when Shizuru suddenly gripped even tighter onto Natsuki, which made her stop. "Shizuru what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

The truth was that Shizuru was afraid that Natsuki was going to leave her again. She didn't want to disappear from her life again after being reunited so soon. She didn't want to voice her fears and instead gave them an ambiguous response, "Can I please just stay in your arms a little while longer?"


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance 

Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for your patience. Let's continue!

Summary: Natsuki discovers that the person that she saves is none other than her beloved Shizuru. Now what happens? Does Natsuki walk out of her life again, or is there maybe hope for the two?

* * *

><p>"Alright, Shizuru. I'll hold you for as long as you want," Natsuki warmly replied. Reito and Natsuki exchanged worried glances at each other, but knew better to question Shizuru's request. After all she had been through a lot in the last few minutes and whatever comfort they could offer her they were going to give it her.<p>

Even though Natsuki was far from weak, but it was causing quite a commotion with Shizuru in her arms and the fact that they were the ones who were almost killed. She thought it would be better for Shizuru to take her to a quieter setting.

"Hey Shizuru, is it alright if we go back to my car? It'll be a lot quieter and cooler than where we are right now."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," Shizuru replied.

At this moment Reito happened to take a glance at his watch and realized he had an extremely important meeting in 30 minutes that had slipped his mind when his concern had shifted to Shizuru. "Hey Natsuki, I am so sorry, but do you think you'll be able to handle Shizuru from here on out? I know I had agreed to take care of her, but there's this extremely important business meeting that I completely forgot about the moment I saw Shizuru in danger. I mean I can rearrange if you really need my help, but..."

Natsuki quickly interrupted his bumbling and calmly replied, "I got it Reito. It's okay, I'll take care of Shizuru. If I really need you I'll have Shizuru call you, okay?"

"You're a life saver Natsuki, literally. Thank you so much!" ... "Shizuru I'm so glad that you're alright. Let me know if you need _anything_. I'll call you later to check up on you."

"Reito I appreciate your concern, but I'll be alright in Natsuki's hands. Go, or you'll miss your meeting."

"Right! Well, take care ladies!" Just like that Reito dashed away leaving the two girls alone.

"Shizuru do you think you're okay to walk now?" Shizuru actually wasn't sure if she was up for standing on her own, but still she couldn't resist teasing Natsuki. "Does Natsuki think I'm fat? Is that why she doesn't want to carry me anymore?" Immediately Shizuru buried her face into Natsuki's neck and pretended to cry. Even after all these years, Natsuki still could not tell the difference, "Wah? No! Of course you're not fat. I just thought... please stop crying! You're not fat. I'll carry you all the way to my car, okay?" Natsuki stops panicking when she hears giggles.

"MOU Shizuru! Ikezu..."

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I've just missed teasing you. Will you forgive me?" with a sincere tone.

Natsuki's eyes soften, "Of course I'll forgive you."

"Thank you Natsuki. I'm actually fine now. You can put me down."

"Are you sure? I really can carry you. My car actually isn't far and you're as light as a feather."

"It's alright Natsuki. You've been holding me for the last 30 minutes. I'm sure you must be tired. Please put me down." Natsuki complied to Shizuru's request, but immediately regretted it because once Shizuru's feet touched the ground she started to waver. Her body had still not caught up with her emotional state and was still trembling. Shizuru would've fallen if Natsuki had not been there to catch her. She fell right back into Natsuki's arms.

"Looks like you're not alright just yet." Natsuki swooped Shizuru off her feet and was cradling her in her arms again. "It's alright, let's just get you to my car first and we'll figure things out from there." Shizuru was about to protest, but knew her body still had not recovered from the ordeal and decided to revel in Natsuki's warmth for the moment. A short 10 minute walk and they were both at Natsuki's car parked in a well-shaded lot.

"Here's my car, let me unlock it so that we can sit." Natsuki put Shizuru down so that she could get her keys and opened the passenger-side door for her.

"Okini Natsuki" Once Shizuru sat down, Natsuki was finally able to get a better look at her. The years had treated her well and if it was possible she had become even more beautiful than before. _Those beautiful brunette locks, those enchanting crimson eyes that I could get lost in, those luscious lips where the most beautiful sounds come from ... _ As her eyes traveled down her body, it stopped at her hands because … "Shizuru! Your hands are all scrapped up."

Even Shizuru didn't notice until Natsuki had mentioned it and slowly her body started to register the injury, which included the pain.

"Here, I have a first aid kit in my trunk. Hold on a second!" Shizuru gave a small smile as Natsuki rushed to her trunk. She had really missed Natsuki and her concern for her was very heartwarming. "Here, let me see your hands." Shizuru watched Natsuki as she studied her hands and proceeded to spray the disinfectant. Shizuru winced a little.

Natsuki frowned, "sorry"

"It's alright, just stung a little."

Natsuki continued to care for Shizuru's wounds. They were all very minor, just a few scraps, barely took the skin off. Still, Natsuki was intent on making sure it was properly taken care of. When Natsuki was putting away the first aid kit, it was this moment that Shizuru got a better look at Natsuki.

_My, Natsuki in a business suit. She's look absolutely stunning, no scratch that, drop dead gorgeous. _

Natsuki's outfit fit her perfectly and accentuated her curves. But after this observation Shizuru had put two-and-two together and had to ask, "Neh Natsuki, I'm assuming you're working right now. Did you need to get back?" In truth, Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to leave, but she didn't want to get her in trouble either.

Natsuki took a moment to check her watch. Her lunch break was pretty much up, but she was the boss so she would do whatever she wanted, really.

"It's alright Shizuru. I just need to make a quick call and let them know I won't be coming in for the rest of the day"

"You really don't have to. I'm perfectly fine thanks to you."

"I think your slight trembling is an indication that you're far from perfectly fine. Just give me a minute to make a quick call. Besides, I promised Reito I'd take care of you."

Natsuki decided to end this conversation so that Shizuru wouldn't argue with her anymore. She pulled out her cell phone to call her secretary and let her know to rearrange her schedule for the next few days. As Natsuki was on the phone, Shizuru finally realized what her body was doing. _I didn't even realize it. I guess my body is a lot more shook up than I imagined. _Unconsciously, Shizuru's body was trembling. _I'm really glad that Natsuki is here to take care of me. Actually I can't believe that she was the one that saved me. I almost thought I was going to die that moment. I really have a lot to thank her for. Though what is she doing here? Why did she leave in the first place?_

Natsuki's voice broke Shizuru out of her train of thoughts, "So, that's all taken care of. Did you want me to take you home? Or have you eaten yet?"

_I'll ponder these thoughts later. _"Actually, I was on my way to grab something to eat before this whole ordeal happened."

"Oh I see. Well I've already eaten, but I'll accompany you to wherever you want to go. Did you want to go a sit-down restaurant or we can pick something up or I can even cook for you?"

"You can cook?" Shizuru was surprised by her suggestion because she definitely remembered Natsuki not being the best cook in their college days. Let's just say a fire was involved with the last cooking incident and no, it wasn't from the stove.

"HEY! I'm not that bad anymore. I actually took some cooking classes and most people have said that they really like my cooking," Natsuki retorted, followed by with her arms crossed and a small pout.

"Ara ara, really? Then I must try your cooking sometime. Hm.. do you think we can pick something up and bring it back to my place then? I really don't want to deal with a lot of people right now."

Natsuki quickly agreed and let Shizuru direct her to where she wanted to order takeout. Once she had got her food they proceeded to Shizuru's home. Natsuki had been to her home on a few occasions and it was almost exactly how she remembered it. Her parents and brothers weren't home, so it really was up to her to take care of Shizuru. Shizuru proceeded to eat her lunch. During this entire time, they got to catch up on each other's lives and also reminisce about their college days. Shizuru had gotten into law school and was currently in her 4th year. She was on break at the moment and that was the reason why she was back home. Natsuki got to elaborate on how she started her company and why her company's headquarters was now settled in Kyoto.

It was nice to talk with Natsuki again, but there was still the lingering question. Would she dare ask? Would she get mad? Would she just avoid the question? How would you react Natsuki? _Why did you leave? _Did you not care about me? Did I do something to upset you? Why? These questions were clawing to be asked. Shizuru held them at bay for the moment, but decided she would have to ask. It was tearing her apart not knowing all these years. She truly did care for Natsuki and had missed her terribly. She hoped after this Natsuki wouldn't disappear again.

They chatted for only an hour or so until exhaustion set in. The events of the afternoon had finally hit Shizuru. They agreed to take a nap together. It felt like old times. Many hangouts of the past became lazy, comfortable naps with each other. Shizuru really wanted to talk with Natsuki more, oh there were so many things she wanted to talk to her about, but sleep claimed her body. Natsuki wasn't as tired as Shizuru, but she always did enjoy a good nap. She didn't really sleep, but just rested her eyes. Occasionally opening them to stare at Shizuru's peaceful, beautiful face. Natsuki had also missed Shizuru just as much, and she realized again why she fell in love with her in the first place. Looking at her angelic face Natsuki realized that she would tell her the truth. Why she had left in the first place. She would tell her everything because she needed to take this chance to move on with her life. _Maybe she will return my feelings. One can always hope. _


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance

Chapter 5 

AN: I apologize for my long absence from this story. I'm still an avid reader of other wonderful creations of fanfic writers, but this story has been a little difficult at flowing in the way I wanted and so in my frustration I forgot about it. Hopefully I'll be able to end it in a way I'm satisfied, but hope you enjoy. Thanks for everyone's support thus far!

* * *

><p>Shizuru slept for a good 2 hours before she awoke. She was a little groggy when she awoke, but felt a lot better. By this time the sun had already set and so the only thing illuminating her room was the moonlight. Once she started regaining her senses and adjusting to the darkness the first thing she saw, or actually didn't see was Natsuki. <em>Where did she go?! Don't tell me she left without saying anything. Oh Natsuki... <em>

Shizuru panicked and threw off the covers to look for Natsuki. She dashed down the stairs to the front door about to bolt out the front door, but was stopped at the sight of Natsuki's shoes. _They're still here. _This relieved Shizuru immensely, but where was Natsuki. She followed her senses and heard noises coming from the kitchen. Once entering she found Natsuki in her kitchen - cooking.

Natsuki heard her napping friend rush down the stairs and was about to greet her, but she immediately began to worry when she saw Shizuru's face. "Shizuru, what's wrong?!"

In Shizuru's panicked state, tears had threatened to spill out of her eyes. She didn't realize how her face actually looked when she had found Natsuki.

As Shizuru tried to shy her face away from Natsuki "It's nothing."

The bluenette used her hand to guide her face to look at her "You look like you're about to cry so yes it is something Shizuru. Please tell me what's wrong."

Shizuru's face betrayed her words. She couldn't hide her real feelings and at this point she probably didn't want to.

She softly muttered "I was scared. "

Natsuki immediately embraced Shizuru into her arms. "What? Scared of what?" Natsuki tried to sound as level and comforting as possible, but concern was underlying her tone.

"I was scared … you were gone … (again)," she whispered the last word.

If Natsuki hadn't been holding Shizuru so close she would've missed her last word. The words hit Natsuki like a ton of bricks and her last word definitely hit home run. An unimaginable amount of guilt began growing in the pit of her stomach.

Natsuki began rubbing circles on Shizuru's back to soothe her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I actually really wanted to surprise you."

"Ara, surprise me?" Shizuru asked in a small curious voice. It was then that Shizuru started looking around and became aware of her surroundings. Groceries all strewn all over the kitchen, pots being heated up, cutting boards with partially chopped vegetables; the looks of a meal being prepared was evident in her kitchen.

"Natsuki was going to cook for me?" Shizuru said in an astonished tone.

"Well, I did say that I had gotten better and I thought that this would be a good chance to show you my skills," as Natsuki followed with a wink. Then Natsuki's demeanor suddenly changed, "though I'm really sorry for scaring you like that." She pulled Shizuru back into their embrace as a sign of apology and hopes that Shizuru would forgive her.

"It's alright Natsuki. I've just really missed you." Shizuru admitted. Natsuki nuzzled Shizuru's neck as recognition of Shizuru's forgiveness. This moment would've continued had it not been for the fact that Natsuki had left their dinner in mid-preparation.

Sounds of possibly disasters started. "Oh shoot! The pot is overflowing!" as Natsuki ran to the stove to fix the mess. Shizuru was a bit startled by a panicking Natsuki, but couldn't suppress a small chuckle as she watched Natsuki frantically running around the kitchen.

When Natsuki was able to get things under control she noticed Shizuru trying to suppress a laugh. She slightly glared at Shizuru and said "Ya know, you could help me out instead of just laughing at me."

"Of course I'll help my Natsuki out. What did you need help with?"

"Well, why don't you help me finish chopping up those vegetables," as Natsuki gestured to the cutting board.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Shizuru eagerly replied.

The blunette had done most of the preparations for the meal so there wasn't much left for Shizuru to help out with, but she helped where she could. It only took another 15 minutes until dinner was ready and man did the meal look amazing. Natsuki made them a wonderful steak dinner with plenty of fixings on the side. Not only did it look amazing, but the smell was to die for. Shizuru didn't know what kind of spices that Natsuki used, but they sure brought about a mouth-watering aroma. Shizuru could not wait to dig in and boy was she not disappointed.

"Natsuki this is extremely good. I'd say even better than any restaurant I've ever been to. Where did you learn to cook like this?!"

Natsuki was quite embarrassed by the wave of compliments. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and averted her eyes from Shizuru as she explained. "Well, I actually took cooking lessons. They weren't from a very fancy school, but the teacher was quite amazing. You could tell by the way she talked that she absolutely loved cooking. She helped me enjoy it and realize all the amazing things that could be made."

"Wow, that's amazing Natsuki. She must've been a really good teacher then."

"Besides after having you cook for me all those years ago made me also want to learn to cook for you." After hearing this, Shizuru was quite touched by the sentiment.

They continued to enjoy their meal together. Talking and catching up some more. "Hey Natsuki. Don't take this the wrong way, and let me say that I am eternally grateful to you, but how, um, why did you save me?"

Natsuki was a bit surprised by the question, but she answered as best as she could. "Honestly, I don't know those answers. I actually didn't even know it was you until you were in my arms and I saw your face, but when I saw you pushed onto that street I felt drawn to you. I felt like I **needed **to save you. Why? I really don't know either."

"But you could've gotten killed too! Why would you put yourself in harms way for a stranger?" (well at that moment, Shizuru was a stranger) Tears began forming in Shizuru's eyes as the thought of a hurt Natsuki came to mind.

Natsuki taking Shizuru's hand to comfort her, "Like I said, I can't explain it, but I don't regret doing so. If I hadn't saved you, you might've been seriously hurt, or even worse … In fact I'm glad I leaped out onto that street because I was reunited with you. I've truly missed you Shizuru and I would do it again if I had to."

Shizuru was beyond touched by Natsuki's words and what they meant and gently squeezed Natsuki's hand to show her gratitude with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

With Shizuru's full attention on her, Natsuki felt it was time to reveal everything.

"Shizuru, actually, there's been something that I've wanted to tell you for the longest time."

Intrigued, "What's that Natsuki?"

"I…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I had to be evil and leave a cliffhanger. I'll try to update again soon!<p> 


End file.
